Pills
by KillJoy-Soviet1
Summary: Muramasa Ido is a regular highschool student, other then the fact he is schizophrenic and can see people. He finds out the life isn't easy with a perv for a sister, a mute brother and a father who works for the yakuza, especially with the fact of invisible beings trying to kill him. "God, Fate hates me..." (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(_Flashback_/Timeskip)

"Stressed Speech"

'_Written Words_'

*_Hand Signs_*

~** Radio/Elecrtonic Chatter **~

**KillJoy: So this little bunny's been floating around my head lately, and by floating I mean FUCKING DESTROYING MY STUDY TIME! So I've decided to humor it and if it is liked, I'll humor more.**

**Cazador: Fucking idiot, that's what reviews are for.**

**KillJoy: And for the first time ever, let me introduce to you my schizophrenic mind-neighbor, as I am currently off my meds: Cazador de los Condemados, or "The Hunter of the Damned". He's apparently got enough balls to talk in the AN for once!**

**Cazador: Fuck off ass nugget, we're starting. **

**Disclaimer: I am sorry; if I owned this Ichigo would be much more of a badass, and Mizuiro would've shot Aizen in the face.**

Chapter One: State of Minds

"And don't forget! Tomorrow there may or not be a test! Be warned and sleep in fear!"

With that, the class dispersed, leaving the room and filtering into the hallways. All were dressed in the schools uniform. Friends chatted with each other as they grabbed their things from their lockers, while two, a boy and a girl, were being watched by another. Hazel brown hair framed his face, while his two cerulean eyes glanced at the girl. Shrugging to himself, he shouldered his bag and an oak kendo sword, before slipping past them silently. He waved at a teen with brunet hair, and another with black hair who was on a cell phone as he exited the main building and headed for the gates.

He was soon joined by an older teenage girl, with the same eye color and hair as him, who was obviously his sister, as they greeted each other calmly. Reaching the sidewalk, they stood and waited for exactly two seconds before the squealing of tires on pavement was heard.

Peeling around the corner was a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, neon yellow with black racing stripes and a rear spoiler. The hood was opened so the engine's cowl poked out, and the windows were tinted dark. It peeled down the street before stopping a few inches in front of the duo, and they stepped back as the door opened.

"Hey guys," the driver said, revealing to be a middle-aged man with a goatee and wearing a leather jacket, "How was school?"

"Hey Otōsan," The boy murmured as he climbed into the back seat, his sister taking the front seat. "It was okay, got no homework tonight so that's good."

The father nodded as the boy's sister closed the door. "And you?"

The girl shrugged, "Nothing much," she replied, "Hebimaru-sensei is going on a vacation tomorrow, so she didn't assign anything."

"Lucky you, I've still got to deal with Ochi-sensei…" The boy muttered angrily.

"Oh that's right!" The girl giggled before bursting out laughing, "I forgot you got "Slave-Driver" Ochi!"

The boy's eye twitched. "That's because you set such a bad example for me last year! She thinks I'm a delinquent just like you and Kurosaki. So thanks a lot Baka-teme!"

"Oi, no language Ido." Their father said as they drifted around a corner, "And Miho, I expect more of you than to rile you little brother up."

Miho huffed, and Ido muttered incoherently as they both looked out their windows at the passing traffic.

"Now remember, I've got a meeting tonight in Kyoto with my boss. So you're mum's in charge, got it? Now Ido, what's this about Kurosaki-san's son?"

"It's not that I don't get along with him," Ido began, facing forward again, "It's that he's got this creepy old apparition following him whenever he's around!"

"Are you still taking your medications Ido?" His father asked calmly.

"Yes! I'm not seeing this because of my schizophrenia! Even with my pills, that figure stands behind Kurosaki-san! It's freaky!" Ido exclaimed, absently fingering a plastic pill container in his right pant pocket, "I've got enough pills to last for a month okay? Take two every six hours, and I do."

"Well alright then son, those delusions may be one of side effects of the pills." His father replied as they pulled into a driveway.

The building was a two story house, with a sign out front saying '_Muramasa Custom Arms Works_' in Kanji and English, with the '_Arms_' being slightly burnt off as a result of a fire. The house itself was relatively plain, like the ones next to it, and had two cars on the driveway to the attached garage, which had a smokestack poking high into the sky.

"Alright," the father said calmly as he put the Charger into park, "Home sweet home. Come on, get out."

The trio clambered out of the car, Ido grabbing his and Miho's schoolbags from the truck, and entered the house through the front door. The foyer was sparsely decorated, and led to two other rooms, as well as a staircase heading up and downstairs to more of the house. The door on the left led to an office, where multiple firearms sat on the wall and in cases, while a mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room.

Down the hall was a kitchen/dining room, the counter tops being made of marble, and all relatively new appliances.

Ido threw his sister's bag on the floor before climbing up the stairwell to his bedroom, which was the first door on the right. The room was rather well decorated, with posters of war movies and Avenged Sevenfold posters adorning the walls, a dresser and mirror setup by the bed, and in the corner of the room was a desk with a computer and multiple games

Throwing his bag onto the floor, Ido tore off his school uniform, before changing into a pair of jeans and a white tee and black dress shirt. He sighed to himself as he rolled the plastic bottle that held his pills in his left hand before staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Lucky lucky me," he muttered angrily, "Out all the generations that this family has, I'm the only one who gets a mental illness. Skipped over three hundred years of the Muramasa family tree and targets me. Thanks many times over Ojīsan for this."

"Dontcha' know that talking to yourself classifies as insanity?" A voice called out, seemingly from right beside him.

Ido sighed before turning to his mirror, which had the phrase '_TWO MAKES ONE_' etched onto the top arch. Looking back at him was his reflection, only it was grinning insanely, and had both of its eyes ripped out.

"Hello again Mirror-Me," Ido stated calmly, keeping a straight face as the vision's head tilted to the side. "Why're you back? Pills haven't wore off yet."

As if to mock him, a shrill alarm went off from the watch he was wearing, and he looked down at it.

"Nevermind, there it is."

He opened the bottle and shook out two round pills, before downing them dry. Almost immediately, the man in the mirror faded, being replaced by a normal Ido, who sighed.

"Better dry than wet…" He murmured, before opening his door and heading downstairs. Entering the foyer, he waved at his dad who was at the desk in the office, before going downstairs to the basement. The basement was filled with plush seating and a 46" inch plasma TV, and three video game consoles, including a PS3, a Wii and a N64. Sitting on the couch and watch the TV was his younger brother, Akuma, and Miho.

He plopped himself down on the chair, and opened the mini-fridge that was installed in the floor in front of it and grabbed a root beer.

"Hey." He muttered as he took a sip.

His sister just grunted, too enveloped in the show she was watching, as Akuma smiled and waved.

Sip. "Is this one of your animes Miho?" Ido asked nonchalantly.

"Mhm."

Sip. "Which one?"

"Naruto."

Sip."Little midget ninja who's too loud and wears orange?"

"The same."

Ido just sighed, before turning to Akuma. "Wassup' Akuma-kun?"

Akuma just shrugged, before making signs with his hands. *_Nothing much Ido-Nīsan_.*

Ido nodded. "Staying out of trouble?"

*_Hai_.*

"Any girls?" Miho asked with a sly smile. At this, Akuma blushed deeply, while his younger sister laughed loudly. "Haha! Akuma-chan's got a crush!~" She sang while Akuma's face turned beet red and glared at her.

*_That's not funny_!* He signed angrily, *_And don't call me chan_! _It's not nice_!*

"What's her name?" Ido asked calmly as he took another sip.

Akuma blushed harder, before signing. *_Her name's Kurosaki Yuzu_…*

At this Ido gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Well good for you. Confessed to her yet?" He asked.

*_No_.*

Sip. "Well you better, or else you'll appear to be a stalker. On a side note, where's Okāsan?" Ido asked.

Miho grinned at the thought of teasing her brother alone. "She's in the workshop, doing a custom-made."

Ido nodded before standing from the couch, "Thanks Miho."

Quietly making his way up the stairs, Ido passed his father's office and headed outside through the back door. Quickly jogging through the backyard, he opened a small cellar door attached to the back of the house garage and climbed down the ladder that was there. The room that he entered was setup in a traditional medieval-era styled smithy, with a large furnace and tons of steel and other metal ores. On several workbenches were either swords ranging from katanas to scimitars and a broadsword, or side arms and rifles such as M9A1s and M1 Garands. In the back of the shop was a woman hammering on a red hot sword.

"Hey Okāsan!" Ido yelled out, over the sounds of her hammering, "What's up?"

The woman turned, wiping sweat from her brow. She was as tall as Ido, around 5'11, and had sandy blond hair that clung to her face and was tied up. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled with joy and she removed her smithing gloves before hugging him in her ample busom.

"Ah! Ido-kun, how're you my son?" She asked cooing as she hugged him.

"Be better if I could breath." Came the muffled reply.

She chuckled, releasing her steel-like grip on him, and he came up and took a large gulp of air. "Sorry hun."

Glaring kiddingly at her, he sat down in one of the bench chairs and picked up the M9 sitting there.

"So who's the handmade for?" He asked as he pulled back the slide on the M9, ejecting the empty clip in the process before he began to clean it.

"Oh it's for your fathers' boss," she replied, returning to hammering the daito into shape, "He asked me and gave me these specific details on it, so we're gonna make so much from this!"

Ido nodded, peering down the M9's sights before loading the empty clip back in. "Alright. What's the plan for dinner? Anything you want?"

"Hm… Let's try something Western tonight."

"Got it. See ya Okāsan."

That evening after Ido and his family had finished dinner; he was sitting at his computer in his room playing the newly released online game, World of Tanks. Cursing into his headset quietly, he called to his comrades, who were all in the Japanese tier three Chi-Ha tank, while he was in a German tier three self-propelled gun Wespe.

"Kuso! Haka13, where's that enemy arty?" He muttered, scanning the minimap while his gun reloaded.

~ **Roger that Uha9. I'll be spotting the artillery gunners now, they should appear momentarily. ~**

Sure enough, the telltale sighted sound ping-pinged in Ido's ear, and he swung his gun to the enemy M37. One click of the left mouse button and the enemy was destroyed.

"Roger, enemy arty down." Ido stated calmly, before he relocated. Sighing to himself as his iPhone buzzed on the desk, he took one last look at the screen, content that the match had ended, and checked the text. The caller's ID was '_Kojima Mizuiro_', and Ido grinned. Sliding the phone open and tapping away, he replied.

~ **Yo Mizu!** ~ he texted. Setting the phone back down, he waited several seconds before it buzzed again.

~ **Hey Muramasa-san. Finish your homework for the day? ~**

~ **Hai. What's up? ~**

**~ Nothing much, you playing WoT? ~**

Ido grinned; only three people in Karakura played World of Tanks, himself, Mizuiro and some random blond who he ran into on the street.

~** Yup. R U On?** ~

**~ Hai.** ~

Ido's grin grew larger. 'Good,' he thought, 'Mizu is a great person to have tanking.'

Cracking his knuckles, Ido set his sight upon his Panzer IV as Mizuiro joined his platoon. Putting his headset on, he spoke. "Ready Kojima-san?"

~** Hai. Panzer vor.** ~

Ido smiled. As he waited for the match load, Ido turned his head to the window, glancing at the two figures off in the distance. Even at this range he could see the telltale sign of Kurosaki's hair, as he fought against an invisible enemy.

Ido narrowed his eyes. 'That man with the cloak,' he thought, 'he's the key to Kurosaki…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, Killjoy here. **

**Well, as you can tell, I haven't posted in a while, and I've been meaning to explain that. Simply put, I lost interest in writing fiction. I mostly spent this time gaming, with my GF, or on my nation. "My nation?" you ask? Well, if I can at least post some more chapters, I'll make a reference of the website in question I was on. It's rather fun, if you like geo-political/RP/browser-based games. Maybe you've already heard of it? Oh well.**

**So yeah, that's my reason. I got bored. Anyways, here's the second chapter.**

Chapter Two: Exactly What Are You Doing?

A few days later, Ido was sighing as he made his way to the high school, tugging at the book bag he was carrying as it chaffed his shoulder along with his oak bokutō. He had spent the whole weekend goofing off; playing World of Tanks, hanging out with Mizuiro, and helping his mother build and repair guns. Of course, gunsmithing is illegal in Japan, unless you know the right people like Ido's father does, as his family owns all the permits to manufacture arms. His family actually came from a long line of weapon makers, dating back to the first Muramasa blade made by his many times great grandfather Sengo.

Grinning to himself as he turned around a corner while nearing the school, Ido bumped into a short girl, who was talking animatedly with Kurosaki.

"Oof!" Ido grunted, sending the midget sprawling to the ground as he tried to regain his balance. "Sorry 'bout that… You shouldn't really stand right around the corner on a sidewalk."

The girl stood up and dusted herself off, before curtsying to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll try my best not to let that happen again!"

Ido nodded at the two of them, "Thanks… Kuchicken right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're in our class."

The girls' eyebrow twitched, while a vein pulsed on her forehead, "It's Kuchiki Rukia. And you are…?"

Kurosaki was the one who spoke up, "Muramasa Ido, right? You're in our class."

Ido nodded once more, grinning, "Hai, I am. You're Kurosaki right? My dad knows yours."

Kurosaki's eye raised, the only hint he was interested. "He does? I'll have to ask him about that… Anyways, see you Muramasa-san."

Ido's grin dropped as they walked around a corner, the Cloaked Man eying him warily, and a faint white glow following Kuchiki.

"I bet we will…"

* * *

It had been a week, and Ido had realized that something was very wrong with him, other than the blatant schizophrenia he was born with, and both Kuchiki and Kurosaki. Ever since he had ran into the Kuchiki girl, more apparitions had begun to spring up around him, even when he doubled the dosage for his medications. Something was very wrong, and it was because of that Kuchiki chick.

Adding on to that, Ido had been seeing both Kurosaki and the Cloaked Man more often, coinciding with Kurosaki's frequent 'bathroom' trips with Kuchiki, as well as a new apparition that floated behind her!

The new apparition was female, of that he had no doubt, but she had no features to speak of. It was like she was faded out.

The Cloaked Man, however, was starting to get on his nerves. Whenever Kurosaki pulled that bullshit excuse (Ido kept hearing a damn buzzing before he took off), he'd drag Kuchiki off with him, and the Cloaked Man would sigh loudly and follow them. At one point, he had even fazed _**THROUGH MIZUIRO'S DESK AND A WALL**_ following them!

That… That was not normal. And coming from a crazy person, (He always acknowledged that fact about himself.) that's saying something!

But, they weren't bothering him, and that made it tolerable. Sure, his dad had told him that Kurosaki's father had called him to talk and introduce themselves, but that was it.

But that was until now.

"Muramasaaaaaaaaa!" An annoying voice screeched, right next to his ear, before the poking resumed.

He tried his damnedest not to twitch, but his eyelid did so ever so lightly, before he grabbed the offending finger and pulled it back, sending his assaulter to the floor.

He turned his head to Kojima and in a deadpan asked "Whatever do you need Kojima-san…? Other than try to torture me with this one's everlasting wailing." He added as an afterthought.

Kojima Mizuiro, who was still sending a text to Kami-Knows-Who, looked up. "Asano-san wanted me to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch on the roof today."

Asano, the assaulter of Ido's ears and cheek, wailed louder. "Mizuiro! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME –SAN!? WE'RE FRIENDS AREN'T WE!?"

Kojima just looked back at his phone and an almost unnoticeable grin drew itself on his face. "Mhm, whatever you say Asano-san."

Ido grinned at the burn, before wincing as Asano wailed louder this time, and Ido smacked Asano's face. "If I go will you shutthefuckup!?" He yelled.

Asano nodded, grinning happily as he ignored the bruise on his face, and pulled Ido after him.

Ido grumbled the whole way, only barely managing to grab his lunch ("We're supposed to be eating right now dipshit!") and bokken (He never leaves it alone for too long.) from his locker as Asano's Iron Grip™ pulled him to the roof, Kojima following close behind.

The roof was sparsely populated, mostly by some birds, a few single teens hanging about eating, and the large group off near the side. Ido noticed that this was the group Asano was dragging him to, as the Cloacked Man and the white shadow hung around it, behind Kurosaki and Kuchiki respectively. Ido grimaced, looking quickly for any chance to escape before Asano sat him down next to Arisawa and Kojima. The group turned and looked at him puzzlingly.

"Asano dragged me here." Ido quickly explained, getting his lunch out. "So don't look at me like that."

Arisawa chuckled, "No matter Muramasa-san, good to see you too."

Ido grinned, glancing quickly at the Cloaked Man and then back at his lunch. "Well, it is good to see you again Arisawa as well. As well as everyone else, what's up?"

The lunch continued like this, everyone having fun, eating and making jabs at Asano. Ido liked it, the closeness this group had. It was like they were a family.

"_But there's something they're hiding!_~" A voice laughed beside his ear.

"Of course they're hiding something," Ido stated, whispering it and unknowingly drawing everyone's attention. "But everyone has secrets, Samantha. You as well."

"_Ja, vell, I'm not zhe one with voices in mein head!_~" The voice childishly laughed, before it echoed off.

Ido chuckled as well, before looking up after taking a bite of his sandwich to see everyone staring at him, with the exception of Mizuiro.

"Whaph ish it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You were talking to yourself again, that's what Ido." Mizuiro answered nonchalantly, smiling at him, before he turned to the others. "Don't mind that, Muramasa-san has some mental problems."

Ido frowned, "I only have ONE problem Mizuiro, and" he answered, sipping on his juicebox, "it's just schizophrenia. Nothing to worry about."

Everyone blanched at this remark, before Asano screamed.

"So you'll try and kill us!?"

Ido's eye twitched, and he looked up, a crazed grin adorning his mouth. "No, not unless I have a good reason for it. So shut up or I WILL kill you, Asano-san."

There was a long pause, the only noise being the birds chirping and the other students chatting and everyone stared at Ido, even Mizuiro.

That was until Ido burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he leaned over. "HAHAHAHA! Y-you sh-should've seen your faces!" he gasped out, wiping away tears, "Ah… So good~"

Ido grinned at the group, who were still gaping at him, before a shadow loomed over him, causing him to look up. The shadow was tall, extremely so, and stared down at him through the brown hair cloaking his face. Wrappings were around his chest, and cloaked along his right arm, hiding his Latino-colored skin from view.

Kurosaki spoke up as Ido gaped at the giant, "Oh hey Chad, what happened to you?"

The giant just waved with his right hand, his left carrying a birdcage with a cockatoo in it. Ido blinked several times, before the image of the young child next to it disappeared.

"A girder fell on me last night," the giant explained, causing Ido to sputter, "and then a guy crashed his motorcycle into me his morning."

"Geez you're a fucking tank!" Ido exclaimed loudly, "Why didn't you got to, oh, I don't know… A DOCTOR!?"

All Ido got was a grunt in reply, before the giant sat down, putting the birdcage down next to him. Surprised, Ido stared intently at the bird, before it turned to him. All the sounds around him became drowned out, as the outline of yet another invisible person appeared, this one the size of a small child. Ido's eyes widened, before the bird spoke.

"What're you staring at mister?"

Mizuiro was the first one to move, tackling Ido to the ground as he began to scream.

"_Geist_! _Ein verdammter Geist_! _Dieser vogel ist besessen_! _Holen sie es weg_! _Holen sie es weg_!" Ido screamed, struggling under Mizuiro's weight as he tried to stand up.

The rest of the group watched in either horror or suspicion as Mizuiro got Sado to hold Ido down. Mizuiro reached into Ido's bag and retrieved a syringe. Pulling the cap off with his teeth, Mizuiro made to stab Ido in the neck with it, only for Ido to escape Sado's grip by dislocating his arm and lunging at the birdcage, bloodshot eyes wide and crazed. Mizuiro stabbed Ido in the neck, holding him tightly from behind, as Ido struggled before finally stopping.

Mizuiro sighed, before laying Ido on the ground and staring at the group. "Help me get him to the Nurse's Office, someone?"

Kurosaki came forward, grabbing Ido by his ankles, and helped carry the now unconscious boy down the stairwell to the Nurse's Office.

"What was that back there?" he asked quietly, glancing at Mizuiro, then back at Ido.

"He told you…" Mizuiro muttered quietly, grimacing, "Muramasa-san told you he was schizophrenic. Auditory and visual hallucinations and the like. Seeing that bird talk probably caused a trigger. Set him off."

"'Trigger'?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"It's what causes the hallucinations." Mizuiro explained, "His medication must've worn off, and when that bird talked it must've caused a trigger to occur, made him go mad."

"And the German?"

Mizuiro grimaced once more, "One of the things that I don't understand. 'Geist' he said, German for ghost. Maybe he hallucinated seeing a ghost in that bird? I don't know…"

Ichigo twitched slightly, turning back to see Rukia following them from a far.

"Aha! We're here. Help me get the door Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Ido awoke slowly, groggy because of the medication and anesthetic combo he had received from Mizuiro. He made to get out of the bed, rustling the blankets slightly, but paused when he heard voices talking a little ways away.

"… Ghost? Are you sure that's what Kojima-san said?"

"Hai. He said that he think's Muramasa saw a 'ghost in the bird'."

"Hm… That's odd, because I can barely sense any reiatsu coming from him, indicating he can't see spirits."

"Are you sure Rukia? I mean, can't he see them some other way?"

"Urusai! That's impossible!"

Ido smirked, before speaking aloud. "Probable impossibilities are to be preferred to improbable possibilities." He chuckled when he heard a screech and he looked at the two of them in the corner of the room. "Aristotle said that. Means that you should think everything that is impossible, isn't. Now, can you please explain to me why there's a-"

A flash of light went off in his face, and he blinked rapidly as foreign thoughts entered his brain, showing a totally different story from what he just heard those two saying. He reared back, before swinging with his good arm and grabbing the offending object from Kuchiki's grasp, staring at the Pez dispenser.

"Pez…?" he muttered angerly, "That thing went off like a flashbang! What is this?!"

He ignored Kuchiki's squawking, as well as Kurosaki's attempts to grab the device, before rounding on them and glaring as he muttered at the device, accidently setting it off again and cursing at the foreign thoughts and memories.

"Alright, enough!" He announced angrily, "You're going to tell me exactly what the fuck is going on here, as well as why you two tried to erase and modify my memories. I've been putting up with this shit for too long, with you and Kurosaki taking 'bathroom breaks' to go out and act like fucking superheroes. And while we're at it, you might as well tell me about those thrice damned apparitions that float behind you even though I TAKE MY DAMN PILLS!"

His eye twitched, as silence reigned supreme, before the Cloaked Man spoke up at the same time as Kuchiki.

"What apparitions?/_**You can see us?"**_

Ido twitched even more, his neck cracking from the strain as he pointed at the Cloaked Man. "HE'S RIGHT THERE YOU BLIND BITCH!"

Rukia slapped Ido across the face, to no avail, while there was more silence, Kurosaki and Kuchiki staring at him like he was (Which he is) crazy, before the Cloaked Man chuckled.

"_**They cannot see us, Seer."**_

"Cannot-!?" Ido exclaimed, before taking a breath and calming down. "Alright… Alright alright…! Here's how we're going to do this… Since there isn't too much time before lunch ends, you two are going to come over to my place after school, and we're going to talk about just what the hell I heard. Kurosaki, I'm sure you dad has my address. Meanwhile, you, the Cloaked Man, you and the other apparition are going to stay here and talk, okay? NOW GO!"

He received nods from both parties, before Rukia and Ichigo made to leave.

"Oh, and Kuchiki-san," Ido announced happily, a grin coming to his face, "try to wipe my memories again and I'll gut you. Got it?~"

Rukia smiled uneasily, before waving and leaving. Once she did so, Ido turned his attention to the Cloaked Man and the White Shadow, as he now referred to her as. He finally took the time to actually look at them, taking in their appearances, as well as the fact that the White Shadow's form was nearly completely visible to him.

The Cloaked Man, standing at a rather menacing six feet, wore an encompassing ragged, black cloak, which blew in a non-existent breeze, as well as a white undershirt that appeared to be torn and ripped. His face was rather lean and pale, with high cheekbones and a pair of sunglasses sat on his nose, covering his eyes from view slightly with their orange tinge. His hair, which was a black with dark brown highlights, also blew in this unknown wind current, and a slight amount of stubble adorned his chin.

The White Shadow, on the other hand, was about the same height as himself, five feet and seven inches. He still couldn't make out her face, but could see what she wore, and her hair. Her hair was pale lavender, and was done slightly up in a bun behind her head, while the rest trailed down her back and was parted by a blue, star-shaped clip. Her clothing was a white kimono with rather large sleeves and hem. A pale, yellow-green obi was wrapped around her waist, which was attached to what appeared to be a large purple bow on her back.

Ido ran his tongue across his upper teeth, as both the Cloaked Man and the White Shadow stared at him intently, as if waiting for him to-oh right.

"So…" he began calmly, slowly trying to relocate his left arm into its socket, "What exactly are you two? If even Kurosaki and Kuchiki, who apparently can see _die toten_ can't see you, then what are you? And why in the Nine Layers of Hell can I?!"

"_**We do not know why you can see us, Seer."**_ The White Shadow spoke, her voice sounding calm and cold even though she had no facial features, _**"And why did you think it would be a good idea to insult and threaten my wielder?"**_

"'Your wielder'?" Ido echoed, furrowing his brows in pain before popping his limb back into place, "You mean to tell me that you two are linked to both Kuchiki and Kurosaki?"

Ido received a nod from the Cloaked Man, _**"Yes, we are. We are a part of our wielders soul, and are their weapon to use against the evil spirits that walk these realms."**_

"These realms… I've always known there is more than one realm, I've managed to see that before." Ido replied calmly, his right hand twitching once before stopping. "I mean… I haven't been to these other 'realms' myself, but I have caught glimpses of them…"

The White Shadow, had she had a face, probably would've looked confused, while the Cloaked Man's face remained impassive. _**"How is that possible? Being able to see those realms without truly seeing them?"**_ She asked.

Ido chuckled darkly, "Miss, I've seen some things; things no other mortal should see. You can blame a friend of mine for that."

"_**How this happened means very little to us currently." **_The Cloaked Man stated, _**"What is important is how you can see, and hear us."**_

Ido shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is, that the day Kuchiki arrived, you appeared, and several days later, I began to see the White Shadow."

"_**Who…?"**_ The White Shadow asked, confused.

"_**I believe he means you, ***************."**_ The Cloaked Man replied, a winter's howl filling Ido's ear as he spoke her name.

Ido frowned, "I couldn't hear that…"

"_**Hear what?"**_ The White Shadow asked, turning to look at Ido once more.

"What the Cloaked Man said after he said 'You'." Ido explained, sitting upright.

"_**My name?"**_ She laughed, _**"Of course you can't hear it! Only my Mistress can hear my beautiful name!"**_

Ido shrugged. "Then try me. Say your name to me."

There was silence. Both figures turned to each other, seemingly having a conversation through facial expressions as Ido sat in uncomfortable silence. It stayed this way for well over five minutes, until the bell rang, which prompted the Cloaked Man to turn to him.

"_**You have to understand,"**_ he began, _**"No mere mortal has ever heard the voice of a soul weapon before, unless they have come in direct contact with a highly powerful spirit. The chance of that happening in this era is probably unheard of."**_

Ido paused, remembering something. "What about a demon?"

"_**A demon?"**_ The Cloaked Man replied, surprise coming to his face, _**"When did you come into contact with one of those?"**_

"I didn't." Ido explained, "But my many times Great-Grandfather, Muramasa Sengo did. Family legend suggests that he made a deal with a demon to imbue his swords with bloodthirsty spirits when he created them, only being able to be sheathed once they drew blood."

"_**Then… How can you…?"**_

"Damned if I know!" Ido replied, laughing. "But I can see you guys, while even your own wielders cant, so I guess I'm special. Now… Where were we…? Ah, right! The White Shadow's name, Miss?"

The White Shadow sighed. _**"Very well. I shall bequest you with my name. I am the zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki."**_

As if it were a switch, her face came into view, perfectly unblemished, and with slightly glowing lilac eyes bore into his.

He smiled, before getting up from the bed and bowing politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sode no Shirayuki. I am Muramasa Ido, happy to make your acquaintance."

He quickly grabbed his schoolbag that Mizuiro thankfully brought along, and slipped past the two dumbstruck spirits, heading to class. He didn't see much of them after that, until later in the evening, when Kurosaki and Kuchiki showed up.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Done and Done.**

…

**Tada. As always, read and review folks! Please?**


End file.
